


Anger Makes a Good Shag

by orphan_account



Category: David Gilmour - Fandom, Nick Mason - Fandom, Pink Floyd, Richard Wright - Fandom, Roger Waters - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Gay, M/M, Pink Floyd Oneshot, Rough Sex, Top!David, bottom!Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: David and Roger get into a heated argument like usual, but this time the solution is anything but usual.





	Anger Makes a Good Shag

**Author's Note:**

> In this fictional world, Roger and David are not married and the year is 1974.. that’s all. Enjoy ....i hope.  


Ah, another day at the studio, or should we say, another day of Roger getting pissed about a minuscule thing and immediately targeting David, David getting angry back and shouting at him for being so “egotistical” and, “annoying.” This was an almost everyday occurrence now, since the release of “The Dark Side of The Moon” tensions have been extremely high for the two of them, and for the rest of the bunch as well. Roger was sitting in the chair behind the mixing booth trying to think of one final line for Have A Cigar, Nick, Rick and David were all sitting on a nearby couch, laughing about and enjoying their day. Roger tried not to hear their high pitched, annoying, dumbass voices ringing in his ear drums, but all he could seem to hear was David’s annoying voice. That same fucking voice that for some reason sounded beautiful whilst singing into the microphone. He was always stunned at the sound it produced while listening outside of the recording booth, he wanted so badly to tell Dave that his voice was amazing and he wants to hear him sing forever, but the animosity was far too strong. Eventually, after about 30 more seconds Roger had enough of their piercing laughs, so he shot up his chair with fists clenched and swiftly marched up to where the three were sitting. “Have you got any idea how important what I’m trying to fucking do is?” He almost calmly said. Nick and Rick looked extremely confused but David had a smirk growing across his face. “I’ve got not even the slightest idea what it is you’re doing, and frankly I don’t give a damn what it is really.” Rick crossed his arms and huffed while Nick sighed and rolled his eyes “Not again..” he whispered. They gave each other a look of annoyance and got up, just walking out of the studio, they both knew that nothing would be getting done for the rest of the day since Dave and Rog are at it again. “Why’d you make them leave??” Roger angrily questioned only for David to slightly laugh and stand up now with a look of hatred on his face. “They didn’t leave because of me asshole, they left because you always have to start things with me, and i’m sure they’re god damn fucking sick of it.” David spat out while giving Rogers chest a hard poke. “Get your filthy hands off of me.” He walked back and towards the other side of the room. “You all have absolutely no idea how annoying you three can be, chatting and giggling away while i’m trying to finish a song, do you have any idea the pressure I am under right now? I have to work on this album before Abbey Road starts stealing our paychecks since we aren’t doing shit.” His voice raising. David deeply rolled his eyes, “Come the fuck on Rog you’re being SO dramatic, you think everything is about you and your feelings, your pathetic ego is showing asshole.” David said whilst slowly pacing in two directions. “MY ego? What about yours Dave? Oh right.. yours doesn’t exist because you could care less about yourself, what a pity you are right? You want me to feel bad for you? You’re such a turn off to women because of how emotionally available you act to be... what a joke you are..” David’s cheeks filled with red and rage, “Oh you think landing it in the sack makes you a better person now?” Roger reflected a comeback quickly, “At least I’ve got the size to even make it happen. Do you know how many groupies have told me about your tiny dick?” Before Roger could move on to his next sentence, David was marching across the room and grabbed Rogers hair, pushing him onto the ground. Roger looked up in slight fear trembling through his body. “Don’t ever talk to me about my fucking dick Roger. We all know that you let the women do the mans job during sex, so fuck off and fuck you, Im leaving.” And with that David was gone . Roger didn’t even know what to think. Did David really know about his Fem Dom kink? Did David really have a small dick? Did David really just grab him by the hair? Did he want David to do it again? He stopped himself at the last question and shook his head in disgust. Grabbing his keys and wallet, he left. Hoping to enjoy the rest of his day in silent isolation away from the annoying world.

*2 hours later*

Roger scanned through the same boring 13 channels “I really need to get a better TV provider, for god’s sake I’m loaded”, he thought, only to be interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. “Christ.” He stood up and switched off the television, walking towards the door trying not to make noise just incase it was someone he really didn’t want to let inside. He peered through the peep hole and saw David staring at his shoes. “Fucking hell.” He sighed and opened the unlocked the bottom locks, leaving the deadbolt on. “Really Rog. You cant even open the door completely.” David said straight forward like. “No I cant, seeing as you slammed me into the ground a mere two hours ago.” David sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Listen I’m sorry Rog, I know that I shouldn’t do that but you also shouldn’t be such a prick.” Roger felt very inclined to let him inside so without a word he unlocked the deadbolt and let the door naturally swing open, walking into the kitchen. David confusingly walked inside and followed him, the place was rather tidy expect the joints scattered all around. Roger poured a cup of his midday coffee and lit a cigarette. Taking a long drag he looked at David. “You really are a bitch for pulling my hair like that. Why did you choose that kind of attack?” David narrowed his eyes and walked closer to him, a small smile on his face. “Because I knew you would’ve gotten a kick out of it.” He said proudly. Roger put his coffee down and stepped closer to him. “You thought I would get a kick out of it? What do you mean “a kick out of it.” He said while making quotation marks with his hands. “Oh don’t play dumb Roger, sexual.” “Hm.” Roger simply said and took another long puff off his cigarette and put it out on the ashtray resting on the counter. He pressed against the fridge and looked at Dave seductively, “And what if I did get a sexual kick out of it?” David bit his lip and walked towards Roger, placing a hand along his hip. “Well, I would have to fix that.” “How.” Roger said, staring into David’s eyes. “Like this.” David grabbed Rogers shirt tightly and pulled him in, kissing him roughly. The kiss was messy and erotic. After a minute or so of kissing, David pulled him away from the kitchen and back into the living room, sitting him in the couch and kissing his neck while leaving hickeys and bite marks. The biting revoked a moan out of Roger, rather high and not like his normal low masculine voice. “Are you a sadist or something?” David spoke between chest kisses. “I suppose.” David moved his hands down to where the hem of Rogers black shirt was and moved it along the top of his body and slid it off. He pulled his lips away from Rogers body and slid a finger down to his jeans. “Why don’t you take them off for me?” Rogers cheeks were boiling, stomach already pooling with pleasure, he obeyed David’s command. The shaky hands finally removed the trousers after a couple small damnit’s and fuck’s. David rid of his shirt while Roger struggled. David kisses him again, moaning slightly, then pulling away and kissing down again to his pelvis. “Is this really okay? Like genuinely okay?” “It’s very okay.” Roger spoke and eased his head back . David then grabbed his cock through his underwear and lightly rubbed the head. Roger twisted his hip in sensitivity, a quick moan exited his lips as he looked down at David’s beautiful eyes once again. Those damn eyes. This made David laugh, “Awh how sensitive you are even with that huge ego of yours... I bet it feels good to succumb to submission after a day of bossing around your mates.” Roger only whined again, “Just fucking touch me Dave.” “Oh a begger too? Wow you’re really the perfect combination Rog.” David stopped teasing and pulled his underwear down. “Christ. Fucking huge for a receiver.” He then took Rogers length into his palm, slowly moving his hand up and down. Roger moaned louder and kept his eyes sealed shut. David then slowly moved his head down to Rogers cock, his breathe made Roger shiver. He then took him into his mouth, going slowly and teasingly just to make him even more desperate for David. “Fuck.. fuck.. why are you so good at that.. but go faster.” David abruptly stopped, “Going faster takes all the fun out of it, its fun hearing you whine and groan for more you know.” Roger sighed as David bobbed his head again, still going at that stubbornly slow pace. After a minute or so of the same pace, he sped up more, which enacted a rather exciting reaction from the shorter haired brunette on the couch. He moaned loudly this time, growing more impatient and starting to feel himself grow more and more pleasure in the pit of his stomach. David then randomly started going fast, too fast for Rog to handle. “Fuck fuck i’m gonna’ cum if you keep doing it like that.” David reached up with his hands and grabbed tightly onto his waist, almost tight enough to leave a bruise. Roger writhed in the feeling of this, the tight hands grabbing on his waist, the warm mouth engulfing the most sensitive place on his body, the feeling in his stomach growing more and more. It was all too much. “I’m gonna- aah ah..” Roger came all into David’s mouth, moaning incredibly loud, raising his hips and grasping for his dear life on the couch. He breathed out loudly and slowly came back down on the couch, David released his hips from his hands and took his mouth away from his aching cock. Making eye contact with Roger, he closed his mouth and swallowed all of it. “I’ll let you recover for a second.” He said and stood up, walked to the kitchen to drink a glass of water, and came back. Roger was fairly calmed down so he decided it would be okay to continue this endeavor. “Why don’t we go back to your bedroom now?” Roger simply shook his head in agreement and let David drag him up the fancy staircase into his bedroom. This was probably the first time David had even seen his new house, but that’s beside the point. David stripped off his own pants and sat on the bed. Roger sat by him and they kissed some more, this time Roger leaving small marks along his neck. “Hmmm.. you’re good at that you know? I think I know something else you would be great at too.” “What’s that?” Roger said innocently while looking up at David. “Sucking my dick.” Roger kind of turned cold for a second, looking away. “Come on baby, I made you feel good, now do the same for me?” If he was being completely honest, he desperately wanted to suck David’s dick, more than anything in that moment, but he couldn’t let his ego slip away this soon. David was getting impatient when Roger huffed and looked away again, so he grabbed his hair and pushed him into the floor again. “How about now slut? Did I destroy your ego enough now?” Roger whined and grabbed David’s beautiful thighs, “Yes.” David relaxed and grinned, “I suggest you get started then love.” Roger pulled down David’s undergarments, and wasn’t really that David wasn’t actually small. Must be a rumor, he thought. Roger wasted no time placing his warm and wet mouth onto David cock, pushing down as far as he could comfortably go, which was far. “Fuck. You’re actually good at this.” David groaned. Roger bobbed his head fairly slow, irritating David. David grabbed his hair again and pushed his head up and down at a much faster rate. “You should be doing it like this, whore. You don’t get to do the same thing that I do to you.” Roger whined loudly. “Ah . Good boy.” His hand grasped tighter in Rog’s hair as he got closer. Roger moaned everytime a moan slipped from David’s lips, or when his grip tightened. David hadn’t gotten a blowjob in awhile, seeing as their tour was over. But he still never cared much for groupies, he was in it for the music at the end of the day, but the fact that he hadn’t felt another ones lips on his dick in awhile really made this feel all the more good, and the fact that it was Rogers pride filled self who was giving it to him. David felt the familiar feeling in his stomach which was usually only elicited by his own touch, he was going to cum a lot earlier than normal. Rogers lips just felt so good. They were plump and soft, and the occasional gag reciting from him made things feel so much more amazing. Roger suddenly sped up. “Fuck. God Rog, I’m gonna cum.” Roger kept going as fast as he could and then David released into his mouth. Shaking and panting from the orgasm , he looked down at Rogers face. He really wasn’t sure if Roger had tasted cum before because his face was slightly contorted in disgust. Cum dripping down his lips and his cheeks tarnished red, his neck covered in marks and bites. That was enough to make David cum again. “You really don’t have to swallow it dear.” Roger grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and spit it out, tossing it in the trash. “Oh thank fuck you said that.” David crawled under Rogers covers, completely undone. “Oh really for fucks sake now the sheets are dirty.” David chuckled. “Shut up and get in bed.”


End file.
